The following disclosure relates to a server communicable with an apparatus capable of performing a printing operation using an ink-jet head, to a non-transitory storage medium storing a program readable by a computer of the server, and to the apparatus.
In an apparatus including an ink-jet head capable of performing a printing operation, ink is used not only when an image is printed on a sheet but also when cleaning of nozzles is performed in maintenance of the ink-jet head. There is known a technique in which an amount of the ink used for the printing and an amount of the ink used for the maintenance are managed individually.